


The Man of the Woods is Justin Time

by RestInReesesPieces



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Battle, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, New World, Prompt Fic, This Is STUPID, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestInReesesPieces/pseuds/RestInReesesPieces
Summary: Prompt : the invasion was here, but I didn’t expect it to be so cute.I wasn’t allowed to do animals, and my friend suggested Justin Timberlake. This is for shits and giggles, don’t take it seriously.That being said, buckle up and I hope you enjoy!!





	The Man of the Woods is Justin Time

**Author's Note:**

> I like to joke around and this is what this ended up being. I wrote this a while ago. I may as well put it out there instead of it sitting around.

Anticipation dwelled in the air. This was it. The government had told them that this was coming. If Mary-Ann had to experience the end of the world, she was doing it somewhere she loved. Timber Lake. The surrounding woods were a banquet of vibrant greens. Mary-Ann let herself indulge in the solitary paradise, letting the trees seep tension from her body like a loving mother. If this was the end of the world, she was happy.

Leaving the woods and approaching the lake, Mary-Ann was reminded of the mid-winter chill as she caught sight of the lake’s frosted tips. She shuddered and pulled her leather jacket closer, hiding her numb fingers in the sleeves. Her breath was visible before her, mingling with the air and imitating the clouds high above her. She stomped her feet, hoping the dynamic action would bring back some feeling to her toes. But it didn’t matter anyway, she wasn’t running from ‘The Invasion’ as the government called it. Mary-Ann had spent her life running, as most athletes do, it was time she stopped.

Far off in the city, she heard the blaring sirens, the warning before a mandatory broadcast. Mary-Ann thought she wouldn’t be affected this deep into the woods, but she was mistaken. Like all the times before, the Commander’s voice filled her head.  
“As you are aware,” he started, “The Invasion is about to begin. I hope many of you are prepared, and I hope to see many of you Until the End of Time.”  
Mary-Ann thought it was weird that he phrased it like that, but she was distracted by a snapping of a twig.

Her eyes swivelled, and she crouched, waiting for whatever it was to reveal itself. A ‘Filthy’ man, dressed in a ‘Suit & Tie’ stumbled to the lake, fear and confusion evident in his eyes. He gazed at himself in the lake’s reflection. Panic coursed through Mary-Ann’s bones, her legs trembling as this strange man sat at the lake, letting icy water trickle over his boots. Was this the end of the world? It seemed...anti climatic. Mary-Ann was conflicted. Did she run before he spotted her or did she attack first? The choice was made for her, as a squirrel dropped an acorn, making a tremendous thump. He turned quickly, fear reinstated in his eyes. They stood in silence, evaluating each other until Mary-Ann couldn’t handle the tension anymore. “’Say Something’” she yelled, her shrill voice echoing around the clearing. He must have decided that she was safe as he started to talk to her.  
“I’m the ‘Man of the Woods’, what are you doing at my lake?” he asked, almost robotically.  
“Are you The Invasion?” she questioned.  
“I’m part of it. We’re meant to be here to bring ‘SexyBack’. For too long has this country been run by unsightly leaders. It’s ‘Time to Take Back the Night.’”  
‘Oh! Okay… brilliant, I guess. But, you’re in the wrong place, this is the country. All the leaders and what have you are in the city. I can take you there, if you want?” Despite her outward awkwardness, Mary-Ann was trying to stop herself from laughing at him. This guy really thought he was The Invasion?

He adjusted his posture, straightened his red tie and pulled sunglasses from somewhere, Mary-Ann did not know where. “Let our ‘Quest’ begin.”

The longer Mary-Ann travelled with this member of The Invasion, the more she regretted it. In the simplest terms, he was a diva, accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle that neither the woods nor Mary-Ann could give to him. All day he would whine, “I’m hungry” or “my hair’s messy,” and eventually Mary-Ann snapped. “Oh ‘Cry Me a River,’” she grouched; as she adjusted their heavy ‘Supplies’ that he could apparently carry none of. He looked wounded and clasped his hand to his chest. “Senorita,” he started, for some reason he had picked up Spanish mannerisms and it drove Mary-Ann crazy. “’I Can’t Stop the Feeling’ that you’re annoyed at me.” He looked so remorseful that Mary-Ann’s anger towards him filtered away completely.  
“I’m tired. You won’t stop whining and each day we don’t get you to the city is another day that the Commander could destroy my country. You promised me there were more of you, and I don’t even know who you are. What if this Invasion is a complete failure?” she yelled, glad to release some of her anger.  
“I’m a clone of the greatest man from the 2000s. He did a lot for your society, and you would not be where you are now without him. I am Justin Timberlake.”  
He pushed his chest out and his voice got deeper. This was clearly an important matter to him. Mary-Ann was taken back. She was actively taking part in the creation of the new world. She read about Justin Timberlake. He was revolutionary. “Let’s get you to the city.”

Their journey was far from a pleasant one. After his dramatic reveal Justin became more of an unbearable diva. What made matters worse was that they had found the majority of the Other Timberlakes. Now the problem was multiplied. It was times like these that Mary-Ann wished The Invasion was flames and torture, rather than some cute boy band member.

Eventually they reached the city, and located the Central building from tourist maps. There weren’t any tourists anymore. Either they’d tried to run, or been caught by the Commander. They’d never be seen again.

As Mary-Ann was the smartest of The Invasion, she had to scout ahead and scale the building, looking for a way in. But something caught her attention. A strand of bleached blonde hair. There wasn’t meant to be anyone else. Mary-Ann followed the trail, rounded the corner and came face to face with a very mean looking Britney Spears. She let out a high pitched wail which triggered Will.I.Am into turning around in an office chair.  
“’Scream & Shout’ and let it all out,” he demanded while Britney held a spear to Mary-Ann’s throat.  
“I hope that isn’t ‘Toxic,’” Mary-Ann quipped, hoping to relieve some of the tension from the situation. Britney let out a wry laugh and turned to Will, waiting for him to make a decision.  
“Why you here kid?” he asked.  
“In all honesty? I thought it would be fun to be part of the creation of the new world, but now? The Timberlakes are driving me crazy and I thought it would be easiest to just leave them somewhere. Preferably somewhere they can do their job. “  
“Let me rephrase. I mean how? All the normies were rounded up. It’s only stars that are left, and most of them just went to the ice cream factory,” Will.I.Am said.  
Mary-Ann thought this was over. She sighed. “I used to be in the Olympics,” she mumbled.  
“’Scream & Shout’” Will yelled, “I can’t hear you.”  
“I used to be in the Olympics. I didn’t win and out of mortification I moved to the lake,” she admitted to her feet. Will.I.Am nodded in understanding and motioned for Britney to release her.  
“Well, if you’re here with The Invasion, you are now rocking with Will.I.Am,”  
“And Britney,” Britney finished.

They left the alley and joined The Invasion. “Justins! All eyes on us. You’re here to ‘Let the Groove Get in’, and I’ve got ‘That Power’ to make it happen. Let’s do this. We have to be careful of guards and we may lose a Justin or two in the process, but we shall show our ‘True Colours’ and we will prevail!” The Timberlakes cheered as Will descended his platform.  
“That was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?” Mary-Ann asked.  
Will winked, “You don’t work on ‘The Voice’ without learning to give a pep talk.”

Luckily all the Justins were prepared for a war and after somehow organising them in some vague order of importance (they were the same person after all) The Invasion was ready. “’Take Back the Night!’” one of the Justins yelled, paired with Britney’s signature wail. The Justins charged, leaving only Will.I.Am and Mary-Ann behind.   
“Should we help them?” Mary-Ann asked, feeling slightly bad that some of their beloved warriors were going to die while she did nothing.  
“Why should we? Whoever made him, made him for this exact process. They wanted to avoid unnecessary deaths of normies. Just sit back and relax I say.”  
Mary-Ann figured he was right and sat down on some overturned plaster to wait.

Thankfully the Battle of 3058 was quick and only took three hours from the start until Mary-Ann saw the ‘Original Justin’ leave the front doors. His suit was tattered and his red tie was ripped, but he was alive and The Invasion was successful.  
“The Commander is inside. Do you want to meet him? Before he’s taken back to our leader for his crimes.”  
Mary-Ann hesitated, and then she nodded. She was about to meet the man who ruined her chances in the Olympics. Justin took her by the arm and led her to the 26th Floor, Commands Central.

She took a deep breath before walking into the room covered in monitors. Right there in the centre of the room, tied to a chair was Chris Kirkpatrick. Upon seeing the ‘Original Justin’, Chris spat at him and locked eyes on Mary-Ann.

“You’re the girl who couldn’t win the Olympics,” he stated.  
“You’re evil. How does it feel? Having all your dreams ruined for you?” she asked.  
“I would say pretty damn bad, but I know my story doesn’t end here. Whatever they have going on up where this clone is from, will be so much better than here.”  
Justin glowered at Chris, the use of clone in that tone of voice hurt feelings he didn’t know he had.  
“Joey Fatone will have so much to say to you. Running the world as an evil leader is not what you agreed to when you joined the band,” Justin growled. At the mention of his previous band mate, Chris paled and quickly shut up. Justin turned to Mary-Ann. “I must thank you for what you did. When we return to this country I shall ensure your solitude and demand that you never struggle through another day.”  
Mary-Ann was touched; this was all she ever wanted. At last, her journey with divas, clones of one of the greatest men ever to live and pep talks with Will.I.Am was over. She had no idea what to do next. Unfortunately Chris picked this moment to start talking again.

“I’m going to come back. I’ll Never Stop, This I Promise You’” he yelled, struggling to move away from Justin as he stalked over. Justin analysed Chris, “You look like a Good Charlotte reject, and you did the Sharknado movies, it’ll take a long time for you to be able to recover from this. As for the matter of world leader? Well… let’s just say, ‘It’s Gonna Be Me.’” He grabbed Chris by the shoulder, “To the NSYNC!” he cried and that was the last of Justin Mary-Ann saw.

She left the building and started her long journey back to Timber Lake. She couldn’t believe this was all over. Her life was now significantly changed. Mary-Ann wondered what her next adventure might be, but for now? All she wanted was her lake, some water and a nap. Being part of the creation of the new world is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :  
> restinreecespieces
> 
> I like to have fun and do silly things!


End file.
